


Our Morning

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, This fandom will be the death of me, affectionate jumin, based on a certain call he made, basically the jumin we crave, sleepy jumin, slight spoilers for Jumin's route in general, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: "Hearing your voice makes me desire more the day I get to hold you in my arms and roll around the bed all day." 
For Jumin, that day has finally come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Mystic Messenger fic, and my first fic on AO3! I'm still trying to get the hang of things, so I apologize ahead of time if my formatting's messed up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It's not normal for Jumin Han to have such nice dreams. Normally, he has nightmares. Sometimes, if he's lucky, his sleep is just a blank slate, a pitch black screen of darkness that he has no memory of the morning after. But this time, his dreams are wonderful. _Amazingly beautiful._

She stands with her back facing him, as she looks up into a sky full of stars, her long hair slightly being rustled by an invisible wind. He approaches her from behind, cautious. He knows that it's her, but he's grown not to trust his dreams lately. She could turn into anyone. She turns around and smiles that beautiful smile, and Jumin is instantly put at ease. She laughs at the look on his face, her brown eyes twinkling kindly. "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"I'm just not used to seeing you in my dreams like this," he admits, and finally stands next to her, staring up at the sky. "I'm glad you're here."

She reaches out and touches his hand; instantly, he wraps his hand around hers, squeezing gently. "As am I, my love," she says softly, and leans against him. Jumin lets her melt into his embrace, as he inhales the sweet lavender smell he's grown to associate with the love of his life. "You know, you really should be waking up now." 

He frowns. "I don't have to go to the office today. I told Assistant Kang that-"

"Jumin..." Her voice sounds different, somehow, and he's confused. Why does she sound like she's so far away. "Jumin?" 

"I'm here, my love," he responds. His brows furrow as she continues to call out his name, even though he's right beside her. "What's the matter?" 

(*) 

In the real world, the world of the awake, two people are entangled in each other's embrace. One is safely in dreamland, mumbling in his sleep, while the other one is very much awake... and _very_ much squished. This young lady is no idiot - of _course_ she loved falling asleep in Jumin's arms. The problem is that sometimes, Jumin has the tendency to embrace her in his sleep a bit too tightly. She doesn't mind this in the least, she just has to find a way to get him to loosen up. Literally.

"Jumin..." She pokes him playfully in the chest, watching with amusement as he mumbles something under his breath. She can distinctly hear him say the words 'my love', and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who he's dreaming about. "Jumi- _oh_ ," she squeaks, as he suddenly squeezes her around the middle. "Okay, somebody's feeling a bit affectionate today," she says under her breath, and decides to wriggle around, hoping that this wakes him up. " _Jumin._ You're squishing me." 

"I believe the more correct term is... engulfing you with my utmost adoration, my love," he murmurs, his eyes still shut. She rolls her eyes, amused nonetheless, but relaxes once she feels that his grip around her waist has loosened up.

"Are you awake, or still in dreamland?" she asks playfully, ducking her head into the junction between his neck and shoulder. She places a soft kiss over his skin, and smiles to herself when she feels him stir. 

"Now I'm awake," Jumin replies. She feels him press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'd just like to mention that you interrupted a very, _very_ good dream." 

"Hmm... Did it concern a muted Zen, a sensible Luciel, a mature Yoosung, and..." She pauses, searching for the right words. "Well... the same Jaehee we all know and love?" He chuckles, and she can't help but smile. _It's so nice to see him like this. Softer, gentler... happier._ She knows that she still has a long way to go with Jumin - they've only just started to get to know each other, anyways - but she also knows that it'll all be worth it in the end. 

"Why should I dream about them when you're by my side?" He asks her. His love looks up at him, removing her face from what he already knows is her favorite place to kiss him, and laughs at his response. She has yet to learn how to properly respond to these answers, as she is still so unaware of how much he loves her. His eyes soften, and he nudges her upwards so that he can press a chaste kiss on her lips. He lifts his head away from hers immediately, taking in her darkened cheeks and her messy bed-head. "You are truly the best sight a man can wake up to." 

She presses her lips against his briefly, and smiles. "I could say the same for you, Mr. Han. Speaking of which... shouldn't you be heading off to work?" She hopes he doesn't take this as her wanting him to leave. On the contrary, it's entirely the opposite. In the two weeks following their abrupt engagement, she has yet to count _one_ morning where he doesn't have to leave the house early for work. Of course, she doesn't count the times where she sleeps at home in Rika's apartment, but still. She just wishes that they could have one morning where they could just... relax.

"Is that so?" 

She blushes, unaware that she had said her last thoughts out loud. "Uhm..." 

There's nothing but a kind smile on Jumin's face. She's surprised when he abruptly turns away from her, removing her from his embrace, as he rolls over to reach for his cellphone on the bedside table. "Jumin?" She crawls over to his side. He's lost in his thoughts, messaging someone on his phone, and dialing yet a number soon after he hits 'send'. "Did I say anything wrong?" 

He merely shakes his head before he talks rapidly into the phone. The conversation is much too fast for her to keep up in her newly-awakened state. Something about his chef? And an order? A bedroom? "Everything's taken care of," he says, placing his phone back on the bedside table, screen downwards. 

"Jumin, what did you do?" She asks suspiciously. He merely smirks at her ( _And she just about dies when he does that_ ) and wraps his arms around her, positioning themselves gradually until she's on top of him. "What's up with you?" 

"Today is _our_ morning," Jumin says clearly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "I messaged Assistant Kang to confirm that I will not be reached for the next sixteen hours, and called my chef to have him prepare food for us ahead of time. I intend to spend the entire day in this bedroom, with you, doing..." He smirks again. "Whatever you desire."

"Does that mean we can watch an entire four seasons of CSI?" She asks excitedly, and snickers when she sees the dejected look on his face.

"If you wish to watch that crime series, then... fine," he says, obviously struggling with some sort of inner demon, "Anything for you, princess."

She laughs and leans down to kiss him, waiting for him to respond in turn. As expected, the kiss turns heated, and she feels his tongue dart out to trace her bottom lip. She moans softly, opening her mouth to grant him entry, as their lips slant against each other, a familiar song and dance. She feels his hands slowly drift up her sides, his long, elegant fingers tracing delicate patterns onto her skin, and she shivers, biting back a moan. "You know I was kidding, right?"

"Of course you were." He smirks at her one more time before drawing her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fitting to mention that I intend to post a series of five fairy tale-esque AU's, starring our favorite characters in different tales. I'm planning on doing Zen (Beauty and the Beast Within) and Jumin's (The Snow King) first, since they're the first routes I finished, and I think I can incorporate their different plots in some way. Tell me what you think of the idea, and I might have them up sooner than you think!


End file.
